


Забор с белым штакетником и два с половиной ребёнка

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, hey sherlock literally called himself and joan kittys parents what do you expect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Когда они впервые привезли Китти домой, Шерлок выступил с очень убедительной речью: раз она ещё не обладает представлением о постоянстве предметов и их свойств, почему бы им не сохранить стену, посвящённую разбору преступлений, в гостиной? Вряд ли Китти её запомнит, да и едва ли стена нанесёт ей психическую травму.AU, где Китти — дочь Шерлока и Джоан, а не их протеже.Переведено на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Johnlock 2018.





	Забор с белым штакетником и два с половиной ребёнка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a white picket fence and two point five kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778664) by [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing). 



Откровенно говоря, у Джоан есть всё, что надлежит иметь женщине, если верить тому, что говорят окружающие. Дом с белым штакетником, диплом одного из лучших медицинских вузов Америки с отличием, работа, моногамный брак с мужчиной и два с половиной ребёнка. 

Неважно, что этот самый дом с белым штакетником был ничем иным, как жутко дорогим свадебным подарком богатого и холодного отца Шерлока, который дарил подарки с той же абсолютно неуместной, но уверенной грацией, с какой кот преподносит хозяину дохлую мышь. Шерлок использует этот дом в качестве убежища на крайний случай и склада для хранения вещей, которые Джоан не потерпит в их драгоценном особняке, а также экспериментов, с которыми не рекомендуется работать подолгу, если вы не хотите почить самой ужасной смертью. 

Неважно, что диплом с отличием, который стоил Джоан стольких бессонных ночей, и ради которого она лезла вон из кожи, теперь не играет никакой роли из-за просроченной медицинской лицензии. 

Неважно, что она зарабатывает на жизнь, гоняясь за убийцами, изучая трупы и анализируя брызги крови. 

Неважно, что человек, за которого она вышла замуж — _Шерлок Холмс_ — самый необычный мужчина, которого она когда-либо встречала, и прожить с ним обычную жизнь невозможно в принципе. 

И неважно, что два с половиной ребёнка — на самом деле просто Китти, которая активна настолько, что её можно заслуженно засчитать за двух детей, а не за одного. 

Оставшиеся ноль целых пять десятых ребёнка — это Шерлок, который по-прежнему непомерно обидчив и старается положить конец приступам гнева, которые случаются, когда он расстроен, и выглядят в его исполнении ещё хуже, чем в исполнении его дочери. 

Неважно.

* * *

Когда они впервые привезли Китти домой, Шерлок выступил с очень убедительной речью: раз она ещё не обладает представлением о постоянстве предметов и их свойств, почему бы им не сохранить стену, посвящённую разбору преступлений, в гостиной? Вряд ли Китти её запомнит, да и едва ли стена нанесёт ей психическую травму. 

Так что всё происходило постепенно. Взросление, рост и развитие — такой медленный процесс, что к тому моменту, когда Китти добралась до стены с преступлениями, неловко хлопнула ладошкой по посмертной фотографии в кровь избитого человека и, хихикая, выдала «молот», ей было четыре, и оказалось, что уже слишком поздно. Кроме того, она только что правильно определила орудие убийства, которое использовали в деле Ребекки Банч. 

— Ну, мы, конечно, и так знали, что орудием убийства был молот; почти любой человек, обладающий познаниями в области юриспруденции или медицины...

— Ты полностью упускаешь суть дела, Шерлок! — восклицает Джоан. 

— Я _впечатлён_ , — признаёт он, как будто проблема в этом. — Это весьма тонкое наблюдение для четырёхлетки. Теперь, когда я думаю об этом, ребёнок, воспитанный двумя консультирующими детективами, вероятно, станет силой, с которой стоит считаться. Может, со своими навыками она даже станет мне достойной соперницей! Вот это действительно было бы очень интересно... 

— Опять же: упускаешь суть дела! — повторяет Джоан, перебивая его. С Шерлоком это необходимо. — Шерлок, Китти постоянно видит фотографии трупов и слушает отвратительные теории о том, кто из друзей, любовников или членов семьи убил этих людей. Тебе не кажется, что это может травмировать её?

Шерлок недоверчиво смотрит на Китти, которая радостно женит Клайда на одной из своих Барби. 

— Джоан, думаю, она в порядке. 

Вооружённый ножом для масла Кен подкрадывается к Клайду и наносит мягкий укол ему в панцирь. Джоан выразительно смотрит на Шерлока. 

— Я придерживаюсь сказанного ранее. В детстве я проделывал со своими куклами куда более странные вещи, и мне пришлось _работать_ , чтобы заполучить фотографии и теории убийств.  
Джоан временно парализована острой потребностью задать несколько разных вопросов одновременно, например, _«отец покупал тебе кукол?»_ и _«какого рода странные вещи?»_ , а главное — _«как, чёрт возьми, ты умудрялся заполучить фото с мест убийств?»_. Такое случается почти каждый раз, когда Шерлок упоминает своё детство. 

Джоан снова поворачивается к Китти. Клайд в охотничьей шапке в данный момент расследует убийство Клайда-жениха, о чём свидетельствует лупа и меловая линия, которую позже придётся отмывать мисс Хадсон. Кажется, Клайд в затруднении, но ровно до тех пор, пока к нему не присоединяется Барби-невеста, чтобы объединить усилия. Убийца Кен брошен за решётку (иными словами — в духовку), а Барби-невеста и Клайд в охотничьей шапке целуются. 

Джоан подходит и выключает духовку, пока Кен не начал плавиться, а затем забирает у Китти Клайда. 

— Малыш, он не кукла, — говорит она. 

— Я знаю, — заявляет Китти. — Он величайший в мире детектив среди черепах. 

— ...довольно справедливо, — признаёт Джоан. 

Стена с преступлениями пока остаётся. Но Джоан клянётся: как только из-за этой стены начнутся проблемы, она тотчас же отойдёт в прошлое. Шерлок радостно соглашается.

* * *

Беседы с учителем Китти... над ними ещё надо поработать. 

— Нельзя просто так разрешать Кэтрин приносить в школу _оружие_. Нельзя давать оружие в руки вашей восьмилетней дочери. Точка! 

_«Не указывай, как мне воспитывать моего ребёнка»_ , — думает Джоан, но ничего не произносит вслух, поскольку это лишь усугубит ситуацию, не говоря уже о том, что она покажет себя просто воинственной невеждой. Даже если прямо сейчас она настроена немножечко воинственно. Вместо этого Джоан говорит: 

— В большинстве случаев полицейская дубинка признаётся приемлемым инструментом самообороны. 

— Она предпочитает «Китти», — прохладно присоединяется к разговору Шерлок. 

— _Ей восемь_ , — подчёркивает учительница, будто они каким-то образом упустили этот момент. 

— Мы в курсе, — сообщает ей Шерлок. 

— Она не какой-то там... не какой-то студент колледжа! Дети не должны разгуливать с _шокерами_...

— Не преувеличивайте, у неё нет шокера. У нас с Джоан состоялась очень зрелая беседа и ряд крайне ответственных экспериментов по этому вопросу, и в итоге мы как родители пришли к заключению, что Китти пока не готова нести ответственность за электричество, которое можно использовать в качестве оружия. Возможно, на следующий год. 

— Ряд экспериментов? — уточняет учительница. Звучит ее голос при этом оскорбительно встревоженно. Она качает головой и явно решает оставить пока эту тему. — И всё же вы решили, что она готова к _полицейской дубинке_? 

— Если кому и нужна помощь, когда дело доходит до самообороны, то детям, верно, мисс Бакстер? 

— Послушайте, — встревает Джоан, пока разговор (или, если быть предельно честными, спор) не разойдётся окончательно. — Китти действительно кого-то атаковала... 

Шерлок громко кашляет и одаривает её многозначительным взглядом. 

— ...посредством дубинки? — поспешно уточняет Джоан. — Или повредила какое-то имущество? 

Она очень надеется, что нет. Они несколько раз серьёзно поговорили с Китти на эту тему (не говоря уже обо всех тестах и экспериментах), и, кажется, дочь поняла, насколько важно использовать дубинку только на плохих парнях, которые пытаются схватить её и заставить идти туда, куда ей не хочется. И всё же крошечная часть Джоан беспокоится, что ответит мисс Бакстер — впрочем, это та самая часть, которая очень хорошо знает дочь. Всякое возможно. 

— Нет, — неохотно признаёт мисс Бакстер. Джоан расслабляется и пытается как можно тщательнее это скрыть. Хотя Шерлок, вероятно, всё равно заметил. — Но она проводила некие «учения» прямо тут, во внутреннем дворе, на глазах у всех! 

— Очень важно практиковаться, чтобы быть в форме, — оборонительно произносит Шерлок. 

— И я уверена, дети чудесно провели время, наблюдая за ней, — добавляет Джоан. Если бы кто-то из её одноклассников извлёк на перемене полицейскую дубинку и принялся колотить воздух, когда ей было восемь, видит бог, она бы решила, что это самая крутая штука на свете. 

Шерлок начинает сворачивать обсуждение общественной жизни Китти, но мисс Бакстер всё же умудряется хмыкать на этот счёт до конца встречи. 

На следующем родительском собрании Шерлок исхитряется занять сцену на достаточно долгое время, чтобы представить несколько весьма тревожных графиков, демонстрирующих статистику похищений и убийств детей, взятую им бог знает откуда, а затем пускает по рядам корзину, полную полицейских дубинок, прокричав напоследок, что он выслал всем на электронную почту программу обучения и оценок по обращению с полицейской дубинкой, которую они изобрели для своей дочери. Как и всегда, они сбежали с собрания пораньше, но Джоан заметила, что в корзине стало на несколько дубинок меньше, чем в тот момент, когда Шерлок передал её плотной толпе мамаш-наседок в начале вечера. 

Может, это и не лучшая идея, но она чувствует, как её переполняет нежность. 

* * *

Китти впервые в жизни пригласили в гости — поиграть с другими детьми. Шерлок неохотно и с горечью признаёт, что нервничает. 

— Если бы ты мог осилить час вежливой беседы на общие темы, то сидел бы и попивал кофе всего в нескольких комнатах от неё — вместе с родителями этого мальчика. 

Шерлок, кажется, в ужасе. 

— А ты не можешь надеть жучок? 

— Шерлок, — начинает она. 

— Да-да, ты права; мы не сможем прикрепить жучок к этому наряду так, чтобы он не заглушал речевой ввод, и у нас нет времени, чтобы ты пошла и тщательно выбрала другой наряд, излучающий правильную «энергетику» или «ауру» или как там называется то, что ты ищешь. 

— Летнее настроение! — восклицает Джоан. Это _правда_. Как бы то ни было, Шерлок — полный ноль в моде, чтобы говорить о ней. 

Шерлок выглядит так, словно его осенила абсолютно гениальная идея, что обычно означает прямо противоположное. 

— А если мы повесим жучок на _Китти_? 

— Абсолютно исключено, — ровно произносит Джоан. Шерлок смотрит на неё так, будто она отклоняет идеальный план просто из каких-то там пуританских чувств. 

— Мне снова мешают твои пуританские чувства, Уотсон. 

Они оба решили, что Шерлок Холмс и Джоан Уотсон просто лучше звучит. 

— Слушай, — говорит она. — Я вполне могу сама один вечер присмотреть за Китти! Даже не сама: там будут ещё двое взрослых и второй ребёнок, которого будет от неё не оторвать. 

— Я не боюсь, что она каким-то образом проткнёт саму себя, пока я отсутствую и не могу присмотреть за ней, меня беспокоит скорее социальная опасность. 

Джоан слегка смягчается, но остаётся непреклонной. Китти уже долгое время ждала этого похода в гости. 

— Мы не сможем вечно или просто долгое время управлять каждым её взаимодействием с другими людьми. Ты же знаешь, что в школе она разговаривает с одноклассниками, верно? 

— Ей девять, — слабо протестует Шерлок. 

— Ей девять, и она _необыкновенная_ , — Джоан целует его — нежно, успокаивающе (как она надеется). Она едва удерживается, чтобы не добавить _«совсем как её отец»_ , некстати вспоминая рассказы о том, как над ним измывались за эту необыкновенность. — Ей девять, и она точно знает, как надо надрать задницу, чтобы хулиганы дважды подумали, прежде чем с ней связываться, а другие дети считают её то ли ниндзя, то ли ковбоем, но всё же не настолько, чтобы она случайно кого-то убила.

— Неплохая линия поведения, — говорит он, оттаивая и расслабляясь в объятиях Джоан. 

— Ты прекрасный учитель. 

— Припоминаю, что мы оба вложили равные усилия в её обучение. А слово, которое ты ищешь — «родитель». 

Он по-прежнему настаивает, чтобы первое время несколько раз сопровождать Китти в гости, но, к счастью, оказывается, что семья Чилтонов не возражает, когда кто-то проводит время, копаясь в телефоне, вместо того чтобы вносить свой вклад в разговор, так что Шерлок не сходит с ума от скуки.

* * *

Шерлок _на самом деле_ сентиментален, как бы он ни настаивал на противоположном. 

Показательный пример: даже годы спустя первый взломанный Китти замок по-прежнему лежит на каминной полке. 

Коробка с файлами по тем делам, которые они с Уотсон расследовали вместе, по делу, распутанному на их собственной свадьбе (её мама была не слишком этому рада), и по делу, которое смогли раскрыть, потому что маленькая Китти выдала какую-то чушь, которая, как оказалось, и собрала всё воедино (то были её первые слова). Раскрытые дела занимают место _нераскрытых_ , и всё же они по-прежнему здесь. 

На стене висит фото Китти, победно позирующей над манекеном, который она каким-то образом умудрилась переломить точно надвое в почтенном возрасте шести лет. 

Татуировка с именем Джоан китайскими иероглифами спускается по его позвоночнику.

Иногда — в малом, тайно — Шерлок может быть ужасно сентиментальным. _Вот так-то._


End file.
